fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinkaid Akatsuki
|kanji=アカツキ·キンケイド |rōmaji=''Akatsuki Kinkeido'' |alias= Thermo God of Calamity (災難の熱電神, '' Sainan no Netsu Denshin'') Frozen Dawn of the Heat Haze (陽炎の凍結暁, Kagerō no Tōketsu Akatsuki) Susanoo (須佐之男 (スサノオ), His-Swift-Impetuous-Male-Augustness) Mr. Tsundere (ツンデレさん, Tsundere-san) (by Dante) |race= Human |gender= Male |age= 22 (Part I) 27 (Part II) |height= 5'8" (152.4 cm) (Part I) 6'1" (182.88 cm) (Part II) |weight= 190 lbs (86.1826 kg) (Part I) 205 lbs (92.9864 kg) (Part II) |birthday= December 14 |eyes= Red |hair= Red (with black highlights) |blood type= AB- |affiliation= Infernius Kingdom (As a spy for the Magic Council) Team Astraia (Loosely) Red Dawn Executioners |previous affiliation= Infernius Kingdom |mark location= None |occupation= Spy Assassin Magic Council Benefactor Leader of the Red Dawn Executioners Captain of the Eighth Rune Knight Squadron |previous occupation= Civilian of the Infernius Kingdom Test Subject |team= Team Astraia (Loosely) (Loosely) |previous team=None |partner= Dante Alozade (Loosely) Myrai Amethyst Katrina Vollstandich Aria Styles Erza Asakura (Loosely) |previous partner= None |base of operations= Unknown |status= Active |relatives= Unknown Parents (Deceased) |magic=Ice-Make (through Thermokinesis) Heat-Make (through Thermokinesis) Sword Magic Bullet Magic |weapons= Sun and Moon (宇宙構成し陰陽(サンアンドムーン), San'andomūn ; lit. "Universe/Cosmic Dual Forces Leylines") |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese Voice = |english Voice = |image gallery= Yes }} Cinkaid Akatsuki (アカツキ·キンケイド, Akatsuki Kinkeido '') is one of the main supporting characters and tritagonists seen in the storyline, Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten. Once a resident of the Infernius Kingdom, he had been sent away to Fiore because of his sudden illness. Being Dante's best friend and a prominent rival since childhood, he serves as a catalyst to some of Dante's growth throughout the series. It's known that he works for the after they help him with his thermokinetic problems, which derives from his illness which somewhat made his body fragile but granted him immense magical power. Serving part of said council, he's one of the captains of the . However, it's been stated that he's also the leader of the Red Dawn Executioners — a band of rogue, well-trained assassins that carry out the very will of Council, destroying all obstructions that dare disturb its rule. It's because of this that many of his enemies fear his very presence. However, they're known to help out the rebel army and Team Astraia, becoming their personal mercenaries, and by extension, part of the group, due to the friendship that the two group's leaders share and their common hatred for its current king. His services for the council had granted him the title of '''Wizard Saint' (聖十 大魔導, lit. Seiten Daimadou), something he takes much pride in due to the benefits that it grants. Far and wide, like Dante, he's known by many titles. One of these titles he goes by is Thermo God of Calamity (災難の熱電神, '' Sainan no Netsu Denshin''); it's the one he's most famously known for because of his absolute mastery of thermokinesis. Although.... not everything about him is set in stone as one is about to see. Appearance Cinkaid is a man who's known to be above average; he sticks out from the rest of the crowd. This particular trait has been mentioned by various individuals, especially by Dante himself. In fact, its one of the reasons why he was so drawn to Cinkaid in the first place & why the other members of the Red Dawn Executioners look up to him and rally behind his cause. However, because of the serious air that's constantly surrounding him, he can come off as intimidating. This is especially true in his physical features, specifically his face and parts of his body. When compared to Dante himself, who gives off a gentle and serene air about himself, one ponders how these two are friends, let alone best friends. There have been various comments and assumptions made about Cinkaid, saying that he's a member of a local gang or part of a well-known Dark Guild or evil organization. All due to his intimidating appearance and various other attributes about him. However, none of these have been proven to be true. But, since he's a well-trained, professional assassin, such misunderstanding could be validated at times. Tall and handsome, Cinkaid possesses bright-red hair. This is one of his noticeable traits. Dante says that his hair tends to be bright like fire when light shines on it. From his childhood to his adulthood, it's always been short and shaggy. It only changes when he puts on various outfits, but not by a large margin. He usually uses his thermokinetic powers to stylize it, saying that "My hair looks a lot nicer when done that way." His hair is only matched by his crimson-colored eyes. Formerly possessing a meek and timid look, it changed to one of coldness and intimidation. It's mainly due to him killing people very often, being part of his job. He has whitish-peachy skin tone and has a soft texture to it, despite his status and occupation. Like his best friend after the time skip, he's noted to have a very lithe, yet muscular build. He has his own set of abs, toned arms, legs, chest, and back. This is often disguised by his various outfits, which make him appear to be very scrawny. It's been noted that his build is more advanced than an athlete's. This is because of him being a speed-type fighter; it's geared towards enhancing his overall speed by great margins. His build was gained through various experimentations done on him in order to cure his illness, the harsh training he went through in order to become a Rune Knight Captain, and the various, highly difficult missions he goes on. When one looks at it from a certain perspective, it can be said that he's "built for assassination." Cinkaid's been known to wear two sets of outfits throughout the entire storyline. One is for his job and the other is for when he's out in public. His job attire is considered to be out of the ordinary; it's not something one would wear to an assassination because it seems a bit "flashy". It consists of a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter "Ω" (Omega), the last letter of the Greek alphabet. He wears a black belt with white domino marks on it. The color scheme is red and black, which, ironically, serves as the basis for his private organization. The most prominent piece to this attire is the mask that he wears. Given to him by a fellow member of the Rune Knights, it obscures his eyes and upper face. The mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, brown beast-like-ear pieces of cloth on the top of both sides, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. The reason he wears this mask is because it represents his status as a "monster" and as a well-trained assassin. An assassin's existence is never supposed to be revealed to the target. This mask hides part of his face, thus obscuring his identity. Interestingly enough, his hair style changes. It's spiked backward in a windswept way, having two noticeable horn-like protrusions on each side. When he's in public, his attire changes completely. Ironically, many state that he's more of a thug than he likes to admit. Combined with the serious air he puts on at all times, this statement is further augmented. He wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He wears dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Cinkaid wears other jewelry pieces with his clothes, primarily silver: a silver ring and a star-shaped necklace. He also has a piercing in his left ear, a gift that's given to him by Myrai after the formation of the Red Dawn Executioners. His hair changes back to normal but this time, it has two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. Cinkaid Akatsuki 2.png|Cinkaid fixing his mask while on a mission. Cinkaid Akatsuki - Younger 2.png|A younger version of Cinkaid, estimated to be in his late teens. Cinkaid Akatsuki 3.jpg|Cinkaid while out in public. Personality Cinkaid Akatsuki - Badass.png|Cinkaid landing on top of a train with such finesse. Cinkaid regret.gif|Expressing his annoyance at dealing with the enemy Cinkaid Akatsuki 4.jpg|Cinkaid's smoking habit while in public Rivalry with Dante Ambitions Background Cinkaid Akatsuki - Younger.png| Cinkaid when he was a teen. Cinkaid Akatsuki Magical Power 2.jpg|Cinkaid unlocking his magical power for the first time. Synopsis Equipment Sun and Moon (宇宙構成し陰陽(サンアンドムーン), San'andomūn; lit. "Universe/Cosmic Dual Forces Leylines") is unique weapon possessed by Cinkaid. Being one of the few creations of the Magic Council, it was given to him by the upper echelons sometime after the formation of the Red Dawn Executioners. It serves as his primary weapon ever since. Because of its overall appearance, it's classified as an Dual Action Rifle-Edge (最高裁汎用性の残高枚羽根銃器 (デュアル·アクション·ライフル·エッジ), Deyuaru Akushon Raifuru Ejji; lit. "All-Rounded Bladed Firearm of Supreme Versatility") by various characters who've witnessed it in action. It comes in two parts — "Sun" and "Moon". Moon serves as a sheath for Sun, and Moon itself can be shot hilt-first out of the barrel. When Sun is unsheathed, Moon's stock becomes more angular and shorter while the barrel extends, holding greater resemblance to an actual rifle. Sun's blade is red and is roughly average in length. While Sun's stock is a dark red, the rest of its components are gray. Made from orichalcum, it's very responsive to magical energy. In fact, it has the ability to briefly absorb energy and send it right back to its original source. The stock itself is rather long when compared to the rest of the firearm. The side of the forestock is decorated with a special logo rose-like denoting. As Sun covers and blocks the barrel of Moon, Moon is unable to fire normally until Sun is unsheathed. Cinkaid was able to fire seven rounds from Moon without reloading, showing its overall ammo capacity. Although small and seemingly lightweight, Moon's component is capable of automatic fire, and Sun is used in Iaijutsu style (quickly drawing the sword for a strike and then sheathing it again). This function is commonly used, and later integrated, into Cinkaid's fighting style — letting him deliver fast-paced strikes in mere instances. The range of Moon is subject to debate; while, like any firearm, it should be capable of firing at a variety of distances, Cinkaid usually fires it from a point-blank or close range. It's been theorized that this is to ensure the ammo's full power reaches the opponent, but Cinkaid later stated that it's also part of his fighting style as he wants to catch his enemies off-guard for a brief time or create distance between each other. The name of this weapon was a tad random, having no actual meaning — stated by both Cinkaid and Dante respectively. It's later to be proven false, as Myrai noted that Cinkaid told her that the name relates to the very deep and profound relationship that he and Dante share. According to him, Dante represents the "moon", and he represents the "sun". Though opposites in various aspects, they are able to co-exist with one another. Cinkaid Akatsuki's Weapon 2.png|"Sun" - The that makes up his weapon. Cinkaid Akatsuki's Weapon 3.png|Cinkaid sheathing "Sun" after inital use. Cinkaid Akatsuki's Weapon 4.png|Cinkaid absorbing energy with the blade. Cinkaid Akatsuki's Weapon 6.png|"Moon" - The gun part of his weapon, fashioned after an old rifle. Cinkaid Akatsuki's Weapon 7.jpg|The schematics of Cinkaid's weapon Magics & Abilities By his standing as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, one of Dante's rivals, and supreme leader of the Red Dawn Executioners — a band of S-Class rogue assassins working on behalf of the Magic Council, Cinkaid power is nearly unmatched by any individual he comes up against. Even amongst the Rune Knights, he's feared as the most ruthless and the strongest. It's been stated by the upper echelons of the council that should he start a rebellion of sorts, it would be near impossible to stop him. Not only that, Dante explicitly stated that his power is clearly seen when he created the Red Dawn Executioners. Because the group is made up of high-class mages and individuals with status in society, because they recognize and follow him without question — working with each other under his command, it fully states his overall power and status. Even his powers come into question, as he's able to control the very temperatures that help make up the natural forces. By this logic, he's able to control part of nature, something that most mages aren't able to do under normal circumstances. He's proven to be so overwhelmingly powerful that he was able to easily defeat various S-Class mages with ease, nearly kill various demons and magical creatures of high potential with strict proficiency, destroy entire guilds — most of which tend to be dark guilds, and instill fear into those he meets with a simple glance. His name tends to be synonymous with fear & respect, as seen with many of the titles that he's given. Physical Prowess Monstrous Strength: Cinkaid is known for his monstrous strength, despite him being reliant on his speed. Originally fragile and weak, the constant experimentations done on him to cure his illness caused vast increases in his overall physical attributes. This is further augmented when he began his training to become an assassin on behalf of the Magic Council. His muscular build serves as proof of his physical strength; it's well-balanced, having no unused muscles — despite it primarily built for speed. There various actions to accommodate further proof of Cinkaid's strength. He's able to create shockwaves with various swings of his fists or sword, having enough strength to tear through magical barriers and techniques — all without the help of his magic. He's also able to pick up and throw multiple opponents that are at least twice or three times his size, flinging them half-way across a battlefield. With simple strikes, he's able to create small craters and destroy various structures as if it was child's play. Thus, it's dangerous to take a direct hit from Cinkaid, as it can cause aggravating injuries on one's person. There are times where he's able to fight many battles using physical strength alone, always emerging victorious. However, there are a few individuals who can overpower him as their strength far outclasses his own. Cinkaid states that it's to be expected as he's built for speed, not strength. When gauging the level of his overall physical strength, one can say it's borderline superhuman. High Durability: Despite his status as a speed-type fighter, Cinkaid has an astounding amount of durability and stamina. Most of his missions requires that he have such traits, mainly because of the underline dangers each one possesses. He was formerly frail because of his upbringing, but after the Magic Council performed various experiments on him, his physical attributes were raised to very high degrees. It can even be seen in his build, which is primarily built for speed. He's able to take the brunt of many attacks before being worn down. However, even when such a case happens, he has an astounding recovery rate. This lets him bounce back into action after a short period of rest. He's nearly invulnerable to pain, being able to be struck by various and suffer from various wounds. This causes him to merely flinch at the pain for a brief time before he continues to fight. When attacked by a flurry of techniques, he takes them head-on coming out with a few scratches. There are barely any attacks that are able to cripple Cinkaid, regardless of power or rank. It's known that when he fought Dante on various occasions, their battles tend to last a full twenty-four hours — both combatants expending large amounts of magical energy and performing various taxing techniques. They only collapsed from exhaustion after the sun had risen. There have been other instances of Cinkaid's durability and stamina coming into play, most of which deals with life-and-death situations he puts himself in. Overall, despite appearances, Cinkaid is one sturdy fighter. God-Like Speed: One of the most prominent aspects of Cinkaid is his immense speed. In fact, his speed is unsurpassed by anyone in the entire Tales of the Forgotten series. The only exception is that if they have a significant power-up of sorts. Only then will they have a chance to surpass him in some regard. However, this is highly viable as he's able to increase his overall speed even further with the aid of his perfected control over his immense magical power. Due to Cinkaid's build and his occupation as an assassin, he's perfectly built to be a speed-type fighter. This means that he uses his speed as a forefront, only to be backed by his other skills and techniques. Because assassination requires one to act in a swift manner, it's important for one's speed to be at its peak. By this principle, Cinkaid dedicates every moment to increasing his natural speed to its peak, surpassing his limits when he trains each and every time. It's been noted that his speed far surpassed both Erebus and Dante's — both of whom are known for their incredible skill in such an area. In fact, he's known to be the fastest individual out of everyone in the Red Dawn Executioners — most of whom are known to be speed-type fighters in their own right. Cinkaid's speed is mainly reliant on his footwork. This causes him to be light on his feet and prevents him from taking unnecessary steps. He's been known to cross considerable distances in a mere one or two steps, whereas the average mage or fighter would need a considerable amount to reach their goal. When he moves, his body becomes a red blur of sorts. On certain occasions, a red spark is seen at his feet before he moves. Whether it's magical or a natural reaction is unknown at this point. There are times where his movements are so fast, it's confused with teleportation. It's said that when Cinkaid moves, it's impossible to register his movements either physically or mentally. This tends to leave his opponents at his mercy, as he's able to cut them down before even giving them time to react. However, there are a select few that are able to comprehend his movements. But even then, they would have to rely on their intuition in order to find his exact location. He's known to use his naturally immense speed to enhance his other physical capabilities and techniques, allowing to successively launch a medley of blows in a short amount of time. When fighting close-range, he tends to use hit-and-run tactics; this gives the opponent little time to properly adjust to his movements and allow him to fight in any manner he deems fit. Because he's a master of manipulating his magical energy, he's found a way to augment his movement to greater heights. When applying magic to the soles of his feet, he's able to reduce the friction between the two physical elements. This causes him to slide against any surface and thus further increasing his already overwhelming speed. :Enhanced Balance & Coordination: An aspect of speed is one's balance & coordination skills. It allows one to perfectly reach their target in the shortest amount of time and adjusts their body so that no extra moves are made when moving. Cinkaid's coordination skills are said to be top-knotch; it's partially due to him having a very flexible body, which surpasses that of a ballerina. It can't be beaten by normal means. It's such that he's able to land on moving surfaces with relative ease and he's able to navigate through a medley of obstacles in order to reach his goal. He's able to walk on tight and thin surfaces, balancing & distributing his weight evenly. It's not just limited to his body, but his sight as well. He's trained himself to keep track of his opponents at all times, allowing him to react accordingly. This is essential to an assassination, as one must keep track of their target and the surroundings in order to make the perfect kill. Even when under enemy fire, this skill comes in handy; it allows him to keep an unflinching position, thus is able to avoid attacks while standing in a single spot for a duration. He can also use it to attack his opponents at seemingly impossible angles, making it nearly impossible for them to properly defend. It's known that he goes through various battle simulations with the help of the technology that the Magic Council provides for him. Thus, both his balance & coordination skills are still on the rise. :' Enhanced Reflexes': Considered to be one of his most fearful aspects to-date, Cinkaid's reflexes are considered to be near inhuman. He's able to react to the slightest changes in his environment and act according, all as if it was natural. It's said that because of his reflexes are ever-growing, it's impossible to catch him off-guard — even for a moment. This is due to his awareness being sharp at all times. By this logic, sneak attacks are moot in his presence. Dante noted that it's hard to properly land a hit on Cinkaid because his reflexes are so high-tuned. Because he knows this fact to be true at times, he would incorporate it into his battle plans, suing it to wear down his opponent before landing the decisive blow. He's skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind and is able to avoid simultaneous attacks from all ranges by multiple S-class mages. His reflexes are known to be one of the major factors in his usage of Iaidō — an art that deals with precision and accuracy. :Acrobatics Expertise: Acrobatics is another aspect of Cinkaid's, one that he frequently uses while on missions. He's able to scale high places and various surfaces in a swift manner. When combined with his speed, this is further augmented, allowing him to perform maneuvers that many would deem to be a madman's work. He's able to outmaneuver hordes of enemies with strict ease, using various aspects of the environment to his advantage. In battle, the combination of both his speed and acrobatic skills allows him to place himself in an advantageous position. This gives him the ability to attack and counter-attack at the same time should the need arise and deliver fatal blows to the opponent's blind spots. Though not commonly seen in various cases, he's able to perform midair tricks and stunts that will easily misguide his opponent's sense of the assassin's future positioning — leaving them unable to properly counteract his next move. :Hyper-speed Combat: This term refers to a form of combat being perform at speeds that are considered to be inhuman. Because Cinkaid is a speed-type fighter, it's not unheard of for him to use this form in battle. In fact, he uses it very often, especially against high-level or hordes of opponents. Derived from his speed and other aspects of his being, he's able to perform attacks at such speed that it's unable to be read until after they've landed. This is especially seen when he uses Iaidō, which thrives itself primarily on one's speed. Using this form, Cinkaid has the ability to end battles in mere instances or kill his opponents in a short span of time. Because of his skills as an assassin coming into play, this tends to be a given. There are very few individuals that are able to keep up with the speed of Cinkaid's attacks, but ever so slightly. Even Dante, who's in the same league as the Wizard Saint, tends to have a hard time figuring out the flight path of most of his strikes. It's said that a single strike from Cinkaid conceals multiple strikes. Thus, when an opponent thinks he's throwing a single punch, kick, or slash, his speed throws off their perception. They are unable to see the other attacks lying within the initial one, thus are bound to take lethal damage as a result. When combating another person using hyper-speed combat, his body becomes a blur, matching his movements with the oppositions. :Afterimage: A basic technique that's known by nearly all fighters, it's one of the given signs of a person's level of speed. By adding a few extra steps, a person is able to make a clone of themselves in order to fool the enemy. Those of the master-class are able to make their clones solid, allowing to enact maneuvers that were not possible before. This includes launching attacks or using spells. However, using this form tends to be taxing, thus limited to short-period use. It's preferable to use the former as it expends less energy. Cinkaid is known to be a master of this technique. It embodies his speed-based prowess and uses it in nearly every fight. By adding a few extra steps to his movement, he's able to create clones of himself. He tends to make at least five of said clones to aid him in various situations, using them as cover in order to position himself for a counterattack. When struck, these clones can actually bleed. This leads to his opponents think they've killed him, only to be defeated themselves moments later. :*'Mueishō' (無影翔, Shadowless Flight): A coined term for Cinkaid's unique usage of the Afterimage technique in combination with his already overwhelming speed. By adjusting his center of gravity and concentrating magic to the soles of his feet, Cinkaid enters a "constant state of movement". When he initially moves, it's as if he's fading away. But, in fact, he's moving so fast that he's always in the opponent's blindspot. This is a very tricky move to counteract, as Cinkaid is always avoiding the opponent's view. Even when he moves, he doesn't make a sound, showing the effectiveness this technique possesses. It's known that this technique is performed at godlike speeds and because it's of Cinkaid own design, he's the only one who can properly utilize it. It tends to have various uses inside and outside of combat, especially when combined with Cinkaid's other aspects. It's said that this technique is one of the ultimate tools of assassination — it prevents one from being sensed by enemy forces, allowing them to perform the deed without much difficulty. Despite the various positives it grants, it tires Cinkaid out when used for prolonged periods. Thus, he tends to reserve this technique for extreme cases. Combat Skills Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Kinketsu Tonbogoku' (金血蜻蛉獄, lit."Iron-Blood Dragonfly Prison"): *'Ri' (丹, lit. "Crimson Earth"): Advanced Swordsmanship Prowess: *'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, Sword Pressure): : : :*'Senmaioroshi ' (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"): :*'Akatsuki-ryū: Kyōda Shinsatsu' (暁流・強打神殺, lit. "Style of the Red Dawn: God-Killing Swipe"): : : :*'Itto Ryōdan: Genmugai Shingetsurin' (一刀両断·幻夢ガイ真月輪, lit. "One-Bladed Double Severing: Phantasm Victory Song of the True Moon Ring"): :*'Akatsuki-ryū: Hōraizan Meikōsui' (暁流・蓬莱山平衡錘, "Style of the Red Dawn: Horai Mountain Counterbalance"): Expert Gunslinger: Magical Prowess Master Magician: By his own admission, Cinkaid is very proficient in the magical arts. Though not as much of a genius as Dante and Erebus, he's pretty up there — bordering on their level. A clear signal is the immense amount of magical power he was born with. Years of training and hard work molded him into a mage of very exceptional stature. Mastering only a few magics, he uses them in unique, yet practical ways that always gives him the desired results. By his standing as one of the Ten Wizard Saints — who are known to be very powerful mages, he magical prowess is nothing to sneeze at. In fact, it something to be feared — his knowledge and application of magic being on par with his assassination skills. Even amongst the members of the Red Dawn Executioners, his magical skills stand out the most. It's mostly due to its dual nature, rooted in his thermokinetic powers. Besides Dante, he's known to have many rivals — most of whom are S-Rank or above and powerful mages in their own fight. His use of magic allows him to fight multiple opponents for long periods, allowing to conserve much power while keeping his opponents on his toes. He's also known to integrate his magical prowess into his fighting & assassination styles, allowing him to either quickly finish off his opponent or letting his get the upper hand in any fight. It's known that his knowledge and application of magic is ever-growing. Thus, his true prowess has yet to be seen. Immense Magical Power: :Dual-Natured Vermillion Aura: :Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful backup. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make an S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. :*'Tenjinran' (天神嵐, lit. Storm of the Heavenly Deity): Something considered to be a passive ability, it's only activated when Cinkaid releases his Second Origin. The name of said ability was coined by Dante, who stated the power of a storm is otherworldly — as if it was crafted by the hands of a god. Cinkaid power of thermokinetics is abnormally high, so much so that it can affect the surroundings to a serious degree if use for a prolonged period. This is seen during various events in his childhood and training days in the Magic Council. It's been noted that because it's so abnormally high, it's infused with his vast reservoir of magical power. Thus, whenever Cinkaid exerts his magical power, he tends to affect the temperature of his surroundings, causing abnormal patterns in the weather; however, they are miniscule and only affects said patterns to a certain degree. Upon discovering his Second Origin and activating it for the first time, the weather pattern abnormalities increased vastly; it caused the increase in wind speeds, the formation of storm clouds, heavy rainfall, and the summoning of other associated elements. The temperature tends to fluctuate, becoming cold one moment and hot the next. The reason this happens is because of the fusion of the hold and cold elements, as observed by Cinkaid. The fusion of polar opposites causes friction to occur, which in turn causes wear. This can lead to a breakdown of physical elements, which can cause powerful abnormalities to come about. The mere fact that a storm forms after releasing a huge amount of magical power that's intertwined with abnormally high thermokinetic powers is proof of this. As this is a passive ability, he has no control over the effects it brings or how long it lasts. This can be bad, as it can cause disasters, change the landscapes, and potentially harm allies if left unchecked. However, he can use the various rogue elements to enhance his thermokinetic powers to near godlike degrees, letting him cause wanton destruction and eviscerate any and all obstacles that stand against him. This is because his already vast magical power has reached a point where it can allow him to cast a medley of high-class spells and techniques with mere ease while empowering them to certain degrees. It should be noted that he has the ability to control lightning when this ability is active. However, he decides not to utilize such a trait because the bolts are much more lethal and not as controllable. Overall, it's because of the gains and setbacks of this ability that Cinkaid only uses his Second Origin in extreme cases. It should be noted that every time the ability is activated, the weather patterns tend to change; it doesn't constantly stay the same. Thermokinesis Cryokinesis & Ice-Make Pyrokinesis & Heat-Make Thermal Force Overdrive Bullet Magic *'Arazome Shigure' (退紅時雨, lit. Faded Scarlet Late Autumn Shower): Sword Magic *'Celestial-Quaking Slash' (動天斬, lit. Dōtenzan): *'Sword Birth' (一刀昇天万刀一刀降雨風(ソード・バース) , Sōdo Bāsu; lit. One Sword Gives Rise to Ten Thousand, Endless Rain of Infinite Blades ''): Other Skills '''Assassin Grandmastery': A key aspect of his being, aside from his speed, he's well-versed in the art of assassination. In fact, his skills are unsurpassed by any individual that has come before or after him. Being the leader of a group of highly-trained assassins, it's typical for someone of his caliber to have knowledge on various ways to execute someone. It's been said that at times, he would assist in the torturing of prisoners kept in custody by the members of the Detention Unit. Usually, his ways of torture and assassination would involve him utilizing his knowledge of the body in order to allow for either a quick death or prolonged suffering. This carries into his fighting style since he's a speed-type fighter. An example is that he aimed at his opponent's weak spot while keeping himself hidden, only to deliver the finishing blow when they were worn down and their defenses lowered. Because he's so well-versed in the assassination arts, he can identify how a person is killed or injured, detailing it with such accuracy — being right in every case. Also, he's impervious to assassination techniques and methods of any other individual, even if one that's foreign to him, being able to quickly react to it before being carried out — his job causes him to keep his guard up at all times. This extends to the use of poisons, one of the key tools used in assassinations. He's been known to come up with new ways to kill and torture someone each day, sometimes using mundane aspects as an underline basis. Members of the Red Dawn Executioners and Dante alike stated that this part of him tends to be one of his "turn-offs", as no sane individual would spend time finding ways to make another person suffer. :*'Nigeki Kessatsu' (弐撃決殺, lit. "Death in Two Steps"): A term that refers to Cinkaid's unique form of assassination. There are a myriad of ways for a person to be assassinated, some being unique to certain people. Cinkaid's knowledge of assassination is known to be vast. He's come up with many theories and methods, most of which tend to be unique to him alone. This style happens to be one of them, noted of being the only one that's combat-oriented. This style is only effective if the practitioner has knowledge of various forms of anatomy and possesses great speed & precision — two traits that Cinkaid possesses in great amounts. According to Cinkaid, the way this style of assassination works is in its namesake — the death of the opposition in two steps. Using their speed, the practitioner aims at one of the opponents' vital point, which is usually an organ like the heart, stomach, liver, lung, or brain. This creates deep wound of sorts when struck. In that same instance, the user would strike the same spot on the opposite end, this time piercing all the way through. Because the vital area has been struck on both sides with an incredible amount of force, it's destroyed as a result while creating backlash that spreads throughout the rest of the body, causing the same effects to happen. Cinkaid states that the backlash caused by the initial strikes continues to bounce around the opponent's body, causing havoc to other vital areas while steadily increasing in both frequency and speed. This is because the waves are also bouncing off of each other, becoming stronger as a result. It will reach a certain point where the frequencies will be too much on the opponent's body; this is because the waves are trying to escape from their confines. Thus when reaching certain layers of the body, the waves will cause them to rupture violently. This is seen as the opponent's body evidently explodes from the ever-increasing frequencies trapped within their bodies. Because all of this is done in a single moment, the opponent is unable to properly react, leaving them utterly defenseless. It should be noted that, despite the inner workings of the style, the opponent feels no pain. To be accurate, there's no time to feel the pain — too many things are happening at a time. They will suffer instant death, unaware of the events that transpired. This style is ironically called the most brutal, yet merciful because of its mechanics. Also, if the opponent is skilled enough, having honed instincts or incredible perception, they're able to avoid being exposed to this style. Due to the requirements, it's highly difficult to perform by normal standards. Recorded as its creator and only practitioner, Cinkaid uses this in battle with opponents that might prove to be difficult to handle. :Stealth Expertise: Thought to be a separate skill by many, it was later disproven by various experts who've thoroughly studied the art of war. Stealth is a key part of an assassin. It makes an assassin who they are — a key principle that's upheld at all times. Should it be disregarded at any given time by a fellow assassin, it serves as a form of disrespect. In fact, one can't even call themselves an assassin if they can't uphold such a principle. Cinkaid is a man who's known to be one of the world's most powerful assassins, mastering every aspect of the field. Thus, it's reasonable to say that he has expertise with this principle. He's able to sneak into places without being noticed by any individual. This is because he uses his speed, reflexes, and other associated aspects in order to enter his target location unnoticed. Stealth requires one not to make a sound in order to get closer to his target. By this logic, Cinkaid trained himself to silently move from one place or another. Thus, it's typical that he doesn't leave a trace of his existence when he moves. This also transfers over to his battle, as he's able to sneak up on and attack his opponents without them being able to react in a timely manner. There's a running joke in the series that he startles people, many stating the he appears out of nowhere. Overall, Cinkaid's stealth level is measured by above-average, only surpassed by few individuals. :*'Invisibility': Something that's derived from his desire to go completely unnoticed at times, Cinkaid decided to find a way to go completely invisible. Invisibility is one of the few powers desired by assassins, as it completely erases the presence of the individual. After much personal research and experimentation, he found a way to achieve such a state. However, it required both aspects of his thermokinetic powers. It's said that when water vapor is manipulated, it's able to bend light particles around it. When small amounts of heat are applied, emanating from a specific, it enhances the effects water vapor has on the light. Using this principle, Cinkaid uses the cold principles of his thermokinesis to manipulate the water vapor around his being — forming it around his body while having it act as a mirror that bounces and refracts light. Then by manipulating the heat in his body, exerting it outwards while concentrating it on his body, he magnifies the effects the water vapor is having on the light. This causes him to achieve a state of invisibility. Initially, he could hold the invisibility for five minutes. But as he continued to master his powers, the time limit steadily increased. Currently, he can keep the form for seven hours before de-activation. Cinkaid uses his skill quite often and when combined with his speed and stealth, he's able to remain undetectable. This has great uses inside and outside of battle. He even notes that this power is convenient as it allows him to complete his missions with much ease and greater precision. High Intellect: Despite his rough and cold exterior, Cinkaid is a very knowledgeable individual. He's well-versed in war tactics and fighting styles. This allows him to identify and counteract fighting methods that he comes up against. He can come up with plans in the midst of battle and execute them with such precision. Like Erebus and Dante, he always have backups just in case the initial one fails. It can be viewed in the same retrospect as his assassination knowledge, which known to be nigh vast. It's not just limited to the battlefield & assassinations, but to parts of everyday life. He's able to communicate with his subordinates and everyday citizens in an efficient manner. This allows them to know what they are thinking, causing him to act in accordance. He is known to have the ability to read the air of certain situations and read facial expressions. Not only that, his intuition allows him to have deep insight on mundane matters, such as love and relationships, letting him dole out the proper advice. He's savvy with the latest trends and fads circulating around the continent, always being up-to-date. His strategical prowess is seen when he plays games such as chess, gō, and poker — all which requires one to make wise judgments, his skill being above the norm. The only ones able to surpass him in such regard would be Erza, Dante, Myrai, and a few others. He's culture and political savvy as well, being knowledgeable about various customs, values, and affairs of other countries. This is important as he can use it to accomplish his given tasks with much more ease. :Multilingual/Polyglot: Because his missions take him to various locations, most of which is outside the borders of the continent, Cinkaid has gotten himself accustomed to the traditions and values of said locations. This is seen in his use of language. Each language is different for every culture. Thus, Cinkaid took it upon himself to master the art of language to the best of his ability. His royal teachings in while staying over at Dante's place aided him greatly in his learning. He's able to grasp phrases and sentences with ease. Over time, he's able to speak and decipher whole texts. It's reached a point where he can speak the language with strict ease. In many instances, this skill comes in handy as he's able to decipher various secret codes and texts sent between enemy allies, letting him plan his next set of actions or gain important information. He's known to frequently use sign language with his subordinates while on missions. This is to ensure what actions need to be taken, signaling them in total silence. However, he notes that Dante is more well-versed in the art of language than he — a prodigy in the art since a very young age. Comically, whenever the two meet, they tend to have conversations in another language — a trait that annoys their allies to end, as they don't understand anything that they're saying. Quotes *''"Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way."'' — Cinkaid to his fellow partner about facing the enemy. *''"Sorry... For making you do the dirty work..."'' — Cinkaid to a fellow Wizard Saint about doing a job in his place. *''"Those who can't acknowledge their real selves are bound to fail."'' — Cinkaid remembering the words of his best friend. *''"Apparently, one of my subordinates decided to screw you over. They said that they did it for "my sake" but that's total bullshit in my book. They decided to get greedy because they were bored and had nothing else to do. I properly scolded them for that. However, in this case, they weren't in the wrong. They made the right decision. I will have to properly apologize to them afterward. For now, let me finish what they started."'' — Cinkaid to Kokabiel Styx during their initial battle. *''"OH MY FUCKING GOD, WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT! IT GETS FUCKING ANNOYING AFTER A WHILE! DO YOU HEAR ME CALLING YOU "MR. LOVE DOCTOR"! NO?! THEN CUT IT ALREADY! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND OR ELSE I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU IN A MYRIAD OF WAYS BY NOW!!!!"'' — Cinkaid to Dante after being called "Mr. Tsundere" multiple times during their encounter. *''"If you let your guard down… you're dead."'' — To one of his subordinates during an espionage mission. *''"Ah crap, I screwed up again with this. Eh.... I'll have one of my lower, more-competent subordinates do it"'' — Cinkaid talking about a particular job that's out of his skill set. References Behind the Scenes Trivia *Unlike Dante, he doesn't hate the cold and has no preference to weather-type conditions. This may be due to his thermokinetic powers and his body's adaptation to any situation it's put in. *He's known to be a smoker, enjoying it from a relatively young age, precisely 18, in order to relieve stress. *Cinkaid 's favorite saying is "Armour-sleeved single hit" (鎧袖一触, Gaishū Isshoku), which means to defeating someone with a single blow. This might correlate to his role as an assassin, always having to end things in an instant before the enemy has time to react. *He's known to be an avid lover of Dante's pet, always wishing to have one of his own. He even states that it "looks cute enough to hug and carry around." , though he doesn't show it in front of others in fear of what they might think of him. :*He soon gets one later in the story as a gift from Dante as thanks for all of his help thus far. *He has , a fear for most kinds of insects. Dante says that this fear comes from the fact that spider eggs once hatched in his ear and he got traumatized when he saw them coming out of it. This fear is transferred over to all insect-like beings of the sort. *Cinkaid is the author's main supporting character for his storyline and roleplays thus far, being somewhat used as back-up for Dante. *Of course, Cinkaid's favorite colors are Vermillion & Crimson as opposed to his best friend's favorite colors of Azure & Cerulean. *The quote about Cinkaid's comment on humanity's thirst for power was inspired by both 's talk to Sasuke about one's own perception about reality during their final battle in the hit series Naruto and 's speech about equality amongst humankind another hit series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fire Magic User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Assassin Category:S-Class Mage Category:Magic Council Category:Rune Knight Category:Independent Mage Category:Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten Category:Original Characters Category:Sword User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Neutral Good Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Protagonist Category:Supporting Character Category:Weapon User Category:Character Category:Characters